Naruto Umbra Sage
by Demon Slayer Crimson
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Umbra Uzumaki Dark witch . Naruto was found by Bayonetta Cereza and taken on a training trip where he learned to become the first dark wizard from the Umbra clan.


**Demonic Susanoo saying that this will be my second and only other story along with fang wyvern. Will update both soon so keep your heads together.**

(Konaha; 11 o,clock)

In the streets of Konaha a lone figure could be seen walking down a road that lead to a large, red tower. The figure had long, black hair that was wrapped up in a cone shape with two red ribbons and chains coming off of it. The chains that were in her hair came down to her jumpsuit that showed her entire back, lots of cleavage, and the sides of her long slender legs. Her jumpsuit looked like it was attached to her hair. On her cleavage was a a circle with a quarter moon and a red jewel in it. She also had on white arm gloves that came to her upper arm, and three belts that held some of her hair and chains. There were two chains on each arm. At the end of each chain was a phase of a moon, starting with the first phase and ending to the last phase. She also wore a pair of high heel boots that were carrying a pinkish red gun that had two barrels and a colored jewel in each. She also had two of the same guns on her back shoulders. These were the Scarborough Fair pistols. She wore a pair of glasses that had butterfly wings on the sides connected to the legs.

This was Bayonetta, witch of the Umbra clan and hunter of gods instruments. She was here because she wanted to talk with the leader of the village in seeing if she could form an alliance. But before she could reach her destination she heard a cry of a child.

"Help!" the voice called out.

Apon hearing it she took off were the originated from only to see a mob of people standing over a beated, bloodied, and unconscious boy that had blond hair and blue eyes that looked to be in his elevens. The sight she was seeing made her horrified and angered for unknown reasons. So she decided to take action and defend the boy.

Taking off in a run she flipped over the mob and landed before them cutting off there access to the boy. The sight before them shocked the mob and shouting for her to move was heard coming from them, but once she turned around the sight _they_ saw scared the shit out of most of the mob. She had a frown on her face and was holding her pistols in her hands, aimed for the closest person.

"What the hell are you doing to this poor child?" She asked/yelled.

"Finishing off what the Fourh Hokage started long ago. By killing this demon chi..." but the man didn't finish because he had a lead bullet go through his head and out of six others cutting their numbers in half.

"Wrong answer." was all she said before she killed every single person with her pistols. Once the last perosn hit the ground she turned and picked up the boy to not only notice she was surounded by anbu but that the boy was already healed up. Not a single scratch was seen on him. When she turned back around, boy in her arms she notice that the village leader was standing there staring at her.

He was wearing a white robe with a white hat that had the leaf insignia in a red rhombus

"Miss...what just happened here?" the leader asked.

"These people had attacked this boy here. So I gave them justice." She said as she walked up to him "Now, we need to give this boy medical attention."

"Ok, Kakashi take your godbrother the hospital." he said to a silver haired man with a mask covering his lower face. Just as that was said the woman disappeared only to reappear with her pistol aimed at his face.

"How could you leave your godbrother to be beaten like this! I should shoot what makes you a man and send it to hell!" She yelled in his face.

"Sorry I was on a mission and just got back when me and the hokage heard explosions going off so we took off thinking something bad happened." Kakashi said with a tear in his eye. Kakashi was tearing up because he thought that the failed the fourth hokage and his son.

"Ok, as you are mad at kakashi let him still take Naruto to the hospital were I will go after I have this place cleared up. But if you want to go with him then you can." The hokage said only to see the woman runing off with Kakashi in tow.

(Hospital; 11:45)

Once Bayonetta and Kakashi ran in the building Naruto's doctor came by only to see Naruto in the woman's arms.

"Doc we need you to check Naruto for any internal injuries." Kakashi said walking up to the doc.

"Ok, follow me." She said as she lead them to the closest empty room. Once they were in Bayonetta put Naruto on the bed and moved to the other side so the doc could get to him quickly. Once the doc got to Naruto, She ran through all her tests which Naruto had passed healthily. After the last test, The hokage came in which the doc explained that he was as health as a horse.

"Good. Thank you Selene."

"No problem. Just call if you need me." she said as she left to finish her rounds.

"'K, Now that that's taken care of. How 'bout you tell me what you are doing here." the hokage asked.

" Well Hokage. I am actually here to form a alliance with you from the Umbra clan." Bayonetta said.

"Well now. I think I will. I mean... you did help Naruto here so I think I will."

"Thank you. But if I may ask why was Naruto here attacked?"

"Well it's a long story that you cannot tell to anyone or you will be executed. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Ok then. Well it all started..." the hokage then proceded to tell Bayonetta about Naruto, what he is, and who his parents are. Apon hearing his mothers Name she was suprised that Naruto's mother was non-other than Kushina Umbra-Uzumaki, the strongest dark witch in existance. Once they were finished they heard a grunt and a cough beside them.

They turned to see young Naruto standing there waking up. When he opened his eyes he noticed right away that he was in a konaha's hospital. He then turned to see his grandfather figure and godbrother sitting infront of a black haired, silver eyed woman.

"jiji?" Naruto asked.

"It's ok Naruto you will be fine." the old hokage said.

"I don't like hospitals."

"I know. I know."

"Who is she?"

"I am Bayonetta and eat this it will help." Bayonetta said as she handed him a leaf shaped lolypop.

"Thanks." he said as he put it in his mouth and suddenly felt better than ever.

"Ok Now that is out of the way I was wondering if I can take Naruto here on a training trip so he can defend himself?" Bayonetta asked looking at the hokage.

The hokage looked back at her then at Naruto."Ok, but only if Naruto wants to and if so I want him to return in five years."

"Yes I want to." Naruto said after he and Kakashi discussed it. "But I want to return so I can be a Ninja."

"Ok but when I'm done with you, You'll be stronger and more faster than most chunin and jonin."

"Ok. So when do we leave?"

"He can leave now if you want hokage. He's clear to go." Selene said before she gave Naruto a hug and walked back out to clock out.

"Well now I will be seeing you in five years. So behave now. Ok?"

"Ok bye jiji, Kakashi."

What no one realized was that things were going to be crazy when Naruto returns.

(Time skip; Five years)

It was early morning in Konaha when the gate keepers noticed two figures walking one was Bayonetta and the other they couldn't tell. They know it was male but that was it. He wore a black bodysuit that covered most of his body leaving the neck up uncovered. Over the body suit was a pair of black pants, black combat steel-toed boot, and a black low cut high colared leather jacket. They also noticed that the figure long black hair that reached his lower back and red eyes with white slitted pupils. He also had three black whiskered marks on each cheek.

They had walked right by but left a note that caused them to laugh. When they looked back they saw four pinkish red pistols on the womans s back shouders and back heels while the male counter part had two pairs of black with gold out line shotguns called the Onyx Roses.

(Hokage tower; 6:13 am)

The old man was doing paper work as normal. Ever since Naruto and Bayonetta left the village was quiet without him. The civilians didn't realize he left but the shinobi did and they were sad that he did.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door that scared the living shit out of him.

"Enter." he said signing another paper.

"Still doing paperwork I see." a familiar voice said.

The old man looked up and noticed Bayonetta but not the black haired male beside her.

"Hello Bayonetta. How was your trip with Naruto and where is he?" he asked.

"He is right beside me." she said as both Naruto and bayonetta sat down opposite of the old man.

"Naruto?" He asked.

"The one and only." Naruto said as he wrapped his arm around Bayonetta's waist bringing her closer. Bayonetta blushed a little before she gave Naruto a kiss on the lips. Shocking the old man that they had been dating.

"When did you?'' he asked.

"Two years after we left I got done with training when we were ambushed by the joy's. We decided to have a contest in which the loser pays with a kiss on the lips so we fought but in the end she one and I don't regret any of it." Naruto said smiling.

"Ok, well now how about you tell me what you learned, what you trained in, and any misadventures." So after an entire hour of explaining they told him everything. Leaving nothing out.

"Ok Now that that's over here are your keys to your apartment and your class number. Just hand this to the teacher he will know what to do."

''Ok bye old man."

''Bye Naruto,Bayonetta."

Naruto and Bayonetta walked to Naruto's old apartment but stopped when they seen a small ball stop in front of them. Naruto noticed a child no older than seven run up to them.

"Sir can I have my ball back please?" the boy asked with a soft squeeky voice.

"Sure. here you go." Naruto said as he tossed the ball to the kid.

"Thanks. Bye." the boy said running back to his friends.

"You know you are good with children." Bayonetta said as they reached the apartment.

"Thanks. I had lots of practice." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

Naruto then opened the door to see his apartment still look the same. A small living room with a couch and a coffee table, a good size kitchen with an island table in the middle, a single bathroom that had a tub that could fit five people in it, and a single bedroom with a queen size bed.

All in all the apartment looked the same as Naruto had left it.

Naruto looked to the west wall to see a clock that read 7:55.

"Shit I'll be late for the exam." Naruto said as he ran up to Bayonetta and kissed her before saying goodbye and sprinting to the academy.

Naruto bairly made it to the door where he was able to slide inbetween them and ran to room 203.

Apon reaching it he heard that class just started. So Naruto being Naruto was about to kick the door when he felt a lick on his hand turning he see's Bayonetta in her animal form which is a black panther. Bayonetta looked at Naruto and Naruto only nodded and decided to knock on the door where a man with white hair opened it and led Naruto and Bayonetta in.

Apon entering the entire class had become silent. Most of the females had hearts in there eyes except for a pale eyed, long blueish black haired teen that wore a lavender jacket, blue anbu pants and high heeled shinobi sandels.

This was Hinata hyuuga, friend of Naruto and princess of the hyuuga clan. She had a sad look until she noticed the males eyes go wide showing remeberance but she couldn't put a name on him so she waited untill he said his name.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" another teacher asked this one had brown hair and a tan face along with a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose.

"I am Naruto Umbra-Uzumaki and the hoka..." but didn't finish as Hinata had tackled him in a hug and kissed him on the lips. To say that everyone was shocked was an under statement. They knew Naruto had left for some reason but they thought that he wouldn't return because of the village.

They were also shocked that Hinata, the shyest person in the class was kissing her crush on the lips. This made four people happy, they were Kiba Inuzuka, Shikimaru Nara, Shino Aburame, and Choji Akimichi (all look the same as in shippuden).

Everyone else was still shocked until a girl with pink hair and a red dress screamed, "Why does that loser get to be here when we all had to learn for four years?"

"Because the hokage sent me on a training trip to not only master my power but to get away from the villagers so shut the fuck up before I bust a cap in your ass you fucking banshee." Naruto said holding a Onyx Rose in her face as he held Hinata by the waist.

"Ok Naruto put the gun down before we get in trouble." the panther said shocking everyone.

"What are you? A summon?" Kiba asked.

"No, I am Bayonetta. Umbra soldier/Dark witch and one of Naruto's girlfriends." Bayonetta said as she turned back to human form, knocking all the perverts out with a major nose bleed. Reason being was that they all thought she looked hot.

Naruto walked up to her and kissed her only for her to pull back and kiss Hinata who walked up to her with Naruto. The kiss lasted for thirty seconds before both pulled back and smiled. They looked at Naruto only to notice that Naruto had his eyes close while he pinched his nose holding back the nosebleed that was trying to escape.

After everyone was awake and the blood was cleaned they started the exam.

"Ok first we will be taking the written portion of the test so here we go." the silver haired teacher said as the the brown haired male pasted out the test only for Naruto to finish before the time to start was called. So he leaned back and slept until the brown haired teacher called Iruka woke him telling him to head outside.

"Ok." Naruto before he disappeared only to reappear beside Hinata.

Mizuki(silver haired teacher) told them about the next test, Accuracy. After explaining the rules all the students went with the highest being Hinata with 98% and the lowest being Kiba with 71%.

"Naruto." Iruka called out as Naruto walked up.

"Do I have to use kunais and shurikans?" Naruto asked.

"No any range weapons will do." Iruka said.

Naruto being Naruto took off the Onyx roses from his shoulders and fired putting twenty clean holes in all the dummies before he ran up and backfliped only to put two more holes in a dummies chest.

The class was shocked that Naruto did all that and in only the span of ten seconds.

"Ok that was awsome and Naruto you got a 100%." Iruka said proudly.

"Now that that's done on to the sparing portion." Mizuki said leading them a stage that carried a large circle.

"The first fight will be with Naruto Umbra-Uzumaki and Sasuke uchiha." Naruto walked up to the arena when Sasuke(wears same clothes as in shippuden) walked up and got into a fighting stance.

"There will be no weapons and no jutsu's in the match. Got it?" Iruka said getting a nod from both teens.

"Ok start!" Iruka yelled before Sasuke ran forward aiming to throw a hit at Naruto only for Naruto to dodge bairly and activate witch time which slows time around the user where he can attack doing multple damage.

Apon entering Naruto gave sasuke a beat down where when witch time was ended sasuke was on the ground unconscious.

"Iruka! Naruto cheated!" the banshee screamed only to have a blade pointed to her neck.

"Naruto did not cheat. He entered witch time which slows time for the user to do devastating attacks." Bayonetta said inher panther form.

"Ok so winner Naruto Umbra-Uzumaki." Iruka yelled.

After a few more fights they came to the jutsu portion where they had to perform the academy three. A henge, substitution, and clone jutsus.

All but Naruto did the test and they past. When Naruto's turn came he did the henge of Iruka, substituted with Bayonetta, and performed five shadow clones.

"Naruto. Why did you do shadow clones?" Iruka asked.

"Simple. I have too much chakra to control. So most jutsu's that use little chakra are near imposible to use." Naruto said as he walked back to the group only to see that Hinata and Bayonetta were being hassaled by sasuke.

"Come on now why don't you girls go on a date with me." Sasuke said only to feel a weapon aimed right in his face.

"How about you back off you duck ass." Naruto said as he got infront of the girls only for Iruka and Bayonetta to put there hands on his shoulders. Naruto not wanting to, put his shotguns down only to be hit in the gut by Sasuke.

Sasuke being idiotic tried to touch the guns only for them to burn his hands all the way up to his elbows. Naruto got up and grabbed his hand only to spin and throw him out the window. He landed on the bottom and rolled from Naruto almost stepping on his head. Naruto pulled out his sword Shuraba, but freezes. Sasuke took advantage by punching his face and tried to sweeper kick his feet only to miss by Naruto jumping and put his sword away.

"Fight me!" Sasuke yelled. "Fight me! Now!"

"No." Naruto said before hopping over to the window and climbing back in.

"Iruka. I am sorry for causing you trouble." Naruto apologized.

"It's ok. Sasuke shouldn't be doing that in the first place. Now go grab your headband and go home." Iruka said with a smile.

"Ok. And thank you." Naruto said after he grabbed his headband.

He then met up with Hinata and Bayonetta and walked Hinata home.

"Hinata is your dad still being an ass?" Naruto asked.

"A little. Why?" Hinata asked.

"Because I got a plan to make him stop. But I will only do it if you say so. So let me know when and I will do it." Naruto said as they reached the compound.

"Bye Naruto, Bayonetta." Hinata said kissing both on the lips.

"Bye Hinata." Both said as Hinata walked into the compound.

Then both walked home. Bayonetta tired, and Naruto skeeming.

**Why did Naruto hesitate with Shuraba? Why did he stop fighting with Sasuke? What is this plan Naruto wants to pull on Hinata's father? Join in next time for more Naruto Umbra Sage.**


End file.
